naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Akuma
'''Takashi Akuma '''is one of the great samurai, Mifune's grandsons, and the twin brother of Masashi Akuma. He hails from the Akuma Clan and is an S-rank samurai who is apart of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. Recently, he has been killed, making him the 4th member of the 7 HOH to die. Appearance Takashi has long white hair, almond-colored eyes, and fair skin. He wears a random samurai uniform with two large scabbards on his back that each carry plenty of extra swords. He has a fairly average height and weight and usually carries his sword around with him. Personality Takashi has a rather bland, calm, relaxed, and strategic persona. The exact opposite of his twin brother's personality. Unlike his brother, he is not arrogant, obnoxious, rude, or narcissistic. Although he is evil, he still enjoys worthy opponents and doesn't toy around. Although, time to time Takashi will go easy on his opponents, makes fun of them, and mock them. He only does this in order to provoke them into fighting seriously so they will give him a good fight. But recently, Takashi has realized that going easy on his opponents has only resulted in failure and has allowed them to escape numerous times. So he has decided to decimate his opponents immediately the next time he encounters them. Background Nothing is known about Takashi except he is Masashi Akuma's twin brother and somehow the grandson of the great samurai, Mifune. He's also apart of the mysterious Akuma Clan. Story 7 Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 1 *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, Ian Uzumaki, Hikari Bujin, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara vs. Takashi Akuma. Winner: Takashi Akuma *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uzumaki vs. Takashi Akuma. Winner: Takashi Akuma Abilities Takashi is a very skilled samurai who has been training in the art of the sword for many years of his life ever since he was about 3 years old. He is capable of taking on jonin-level ninja and winning by himself rather easily most of the time. He fights with a rather relentless and aggresive fighting style which consist of him using telekinesis to move his many swords and attack his opponent at once killing them in seconds and leaving them in pieces. The longer he uses his swords the stronger they get and the more momentum, kinetic energy, and force they gather dramatically increasing their cutting power and accuracy over time making it a very effective fighting style. He is by far among the top 3 strongest members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. Kenjusu Like all of the 7 Harbingers of Hell Takashi is a master with a blade and knows how to use many different swords in various ways. He has been trained in the art of kenjutsu since he was 3 years old and is a true prodigy who is unmatched by anyone in the world except for his fellow Harbingers of Hell. He is skilled in various different jutsus involing the use of a sword and is a deadly opponent to face. When he combines his telekinetic prowess with his skills with a blade he is transformed into a true beast. Takashi utilizes a special blade known as the "Jinsei Ita" which has the ability to devour it's opponent life-force and chakra everytime it makes physical contact with them. He also has a grand total of 17 swords equpped, he wields the Jinsei Ita primarily and controls the other 16 swords subconsciously with his mind. Infact, his swords are an extension of himself and they can actually act on their own if need be and protect Takashi from any attacks. Fire Immunity Due to being half Demon, Takashi is completely immune to all forms of fire and has the ability to consume them in order to increase his own power and strengthen himself even further. This makes fire style pretty much useless against him. Dark Chakra Due to being half Demon, Takashi has the ability to access extremely powerful reserves of dark chakra which is superior to normal chakra. When using the dark chakra of his inner demon he becomes dramatically stronger, faster, and more endurant. All of his jutsus become much stronger as well and he gains glowing red eyes, a demonic dual voice, and a dark chakra aura. Demon Form Takashi has the ability to unleash and unlock his true demon form whi drastically empowers him and makes all of his jutsus and ability reach a whole new level. His chakra becomes comparable to that of a Tailed Beasts' chakra in this form. Jutsu List Chakra Shockwave Slash Samurai Sabre Technique Soul Blade Possession Jutsu Samurai Art: Hidden Blades Jutsu Samurai Art: Dancing Blades Jutsu Samurai Art: Exploding Blades Pillar Jutsu Samurai Art: Blade Execution Jutsu Samurai Art: Sword Clone Jutsu Samurai Art: Sword Transformation Jutsu Samurai Art: The Swords of Hell Jutsu Samurai Art: Zantetsuken Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Akuma Clan Category:Samurai Category:S-rank Category:Evil Category:7 HoH Category:Deceased